


How Lucky We Are

by lucifr (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lucifr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel have survived their latest battle and realise afterwards how lucky they are to still have each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Lucky We Are

**Author's Note:**

> Well I tried to write fluff.. not too sure how it turned out but let me know what to improve for my next one, thanks :)

The fight was over and all they wanted to think about was each other. How lucky they were to still have one another and how lucky Cas was to be able to lie on Dean's lap on the motel sofa. There was silence.

'Thank you Dean,' Castiel snuggled his head into the hunter's thighs.

'For what?' Dean was running his fingers through the angel's hair and stroking his cheek with his thumb.

'Everything,' Cas looked up at Dean as he giggled and leant down to peck the other boy's lips. They were still dry from the exhaustion of the fight earlier but this didn't bother him. If anything it made him feel sympathy for Cas and only kiss him harder. Dean could feel his tired, lazy body on his lap and knew he wasn't getting up anytime soon but when he pulled away, the angel held his jaw firmly as if to say 'don't stop'. 

Cas moved his hand from the hunter's jaw to his messy brown hair which he scrunched up and tousled softly with each kiss planted on his lips. 

'I forgot to tell you I love you Dean,' Cas spoke but neither pulled away any further than a couple of inches. 

'What do you mean? You tell me that all the time,'

'I mean before the fight,' Dean made tracks with his lips as he spoke, starting with pecks at the angel's jaw and moving down to soft, slow kisses on his collarbone. 'What if I had lost you?'

'You wouldn't lose me Cas, I'm a big boy now, I can take care of myself,' He giggled and proceeded to kiss his neck and chest.

'You're my responsibility Dean, I was sent here to watch over you, to protect you from-' Dean's lips left his shoulder and pressed themselves firmly against the angel's. 

'Well now you're here to love me,' He leant forward and kissed him again. 'To let me love you.' Castiel grinned and pulled the hunter's face towards him, holding him by his hair and leaning his forehead against his own. He teased Dean, keeping their lips just centimetres away from each other, too far to touch but close enough to feel the breath after each chuckle that left his mouth. Then finally, after playing with the boy's patience for so long, Castiel closed the gap between their lips and relaxed back onto the legs beneath him. 

Entirely lost in their kiss, neither the angel nor the hunter took notice of the tall, brown-haired boy that had both entered and left the room in a matter of seconds after realising what he could have disturbed. Sam stood in the motel corridor after quietly leaving the room and began his walk back to the Impala, shaking his head and whispering to himself:

'Another night at the bar for me I guess.'


End file.
